Midnight Club: Street Racing
Midnight Club: Street Racing is a racing arcade game and a racing game, the very first game of the Midnight Club series developed by Angel Studios (now Rockstar San Diego) and published by Rockstar Games. It is the first installment in the Midnight Club series. The game was developed by Angel Studios (now known as Rockstar San Diego) and published by Rockstar Games. The game is available for the PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance platforms, it was a launch game for the former. The game focuses on the story of a cab driver who enters a group of racers known as the "Midnight Club". The game focuses on competitive street racing and the import scene, as popularsed by The Fast and the Furious movies. The game is available for the PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance platforms, the former being a launch title for the platform. Plot The Midnight Club is a mysterious group of urban street racers that race for pride, power, and glory in sleekly customized, enhanced sports cars. The protagonist is a cab driver from New York. The player learns about their secret club and decides to join. The protagonist begins with his Taxi, which is a relatively unmodified and slow vehicle. Through a series of races, each with different goals, they defeat other racers and win faster and more expensive vehicles. The goal is to defeat the world champion, who is revealed to be a young Japanese woman named Anika whose father manufactures concept cars in Japan. Being the only person to beat her in a race, the player is the only one who sees her identity and becomes the World Champion of the Midnight Club, along with winning her concept car. Anika returns to Japan after the race. Objective A mysterious group of urban street racers known as the Midnight Club race for pride, power, and glory in sleekly customised, enhanced sports cars. As a regular New York City cab driver, the player learns about this secret club and decides to join. The player begins with his relatively unmodified and slow vehicle, a taxi. Through a series of races, each with different goals, they defeat other racers and win faster and more expensive vehicles. You begin your career by chasing a racer named Emilo Sanchez. As you continue to follow Emilo Sanchez, the first race starts from the World Trade Center and ends at Central Park. After you win the race, your now a part of the Midnight Club and Emilo Sanchez tells you to continue to race him. When you finnish the second race, you will unlock the Crusero Bueno. When the player decides to change vehicles or continue career, the game will introduce 3 other racers and you must follow these hookmen to the starting line and win their cars. Depending who you choose to race, you will unlock the following vehicles: Crusero Excellente(complete 2 races), Crusero Magnifico(complete 2 races), Jones 400(complete 2 races), Jones 420(complete 2 races), Jones 450(complete 2 races), Pirahna PDQ(complete 2 races), Pirahna PDQ I(complete 2 races) and Pirahna PDQ ARi(complete 2 races). After you have beat all the racers, you can now beat Kareem Windross, the city champ. After beating Kareem Windross and his PT Phoenix, the player now travel to London and continue to challege Kareen Windross and 4 new racers. The game's cities are known for their gravity-defying jumps and shortcuts. Like any other racing games, when the player is racing in the rain, it can make the player very difficult to handle any fast vehicles since the streets are slippery especially when the player drifts around street corners. Game Boy Advance Midnight Club: Street Racing for the GBA brings you a top-down view street racing action of high speed driving and adventure to the Game Boy Advance. The concept behind this game derives from the illegal races of real-world Midnight Clubs.The core gameplay consists of races of high-speed maneuvering through completely open city streets. Live life in the insane lane, escape the law and accumulate an arsenal of vehicles. Opponents *Emilo Sanchez *Larry Muller *Keiko Hatano *Kareem Windross *Lukas Howell-Jones *Emily Morton Darren Thurrock *Darren Thurrock *Anika Vehicles *Taxi Cabs *Crusero *Jones *Pirahna *PT *Modicum *Ascent *Amata *Zender *Kuruma *Manhattan Bonus *London Bonus *Manhattan Police *London Police Cities Players race through the cities of New York and London. By modern standards, they are significantly less detailed than their real life counterparts, but were highly detailed and large for the game at the time. Both cities are designed for the racing scenario. Each city contains landmarks from their respective real life counterparts. New York includes such landmarks as Times Square, the Empire State Building, the now-destroyed World Trade Center, and Central Park. Some of London's visible landmarks include Trafalgar Square, Big Ben, and Tower Bridge. Multiplayer Multiplayer modes, such as Capture the Flag, are available for play using PlayStation 2's additional controllers. Trivia *The song used in the opening movie is Strings of Life by Rhythim is Rhythim. Also its released in 1987 and is considered to be a techno classic. *The song that is used at the start menu is Derrick May - The Beginning. *Once you press "Start", and if you choose "Extras", and then click "Biographies", you can see all the racers backstories. * The London map was featured before in Midtown Madness 2, another racing game by Angel Studios. Remarkably, the city has been re-modeled from scratch with a slightly different layout, despite how similar both games' engines are. * There is a upcoming remake version of the game too click here. Category:Midnight Club Category:Games Category:Rockstar San Diego Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameBoy Games